Una noche de deseo roto
by Chia S.R
Summary: La entrega de un deseo. Un incamulable hombre escondido y sentimientos que guian a un irrefrenable momento. Pero, ¿Qué razón hay para que se rompa ese momento mágico? YUKIxMACHI.


**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Furuba y la verdad, tenía un antojo tremendo de hacerlo. Para que no se lien demasiado les aviso que es un poco spoiler y está basado en un capítulo del manga, exactamente, cuando Yuki le entrega la llave a Machi. Que como verán, éste fic está basado en su pareja. Tengo ideado hacer un Kyoru pero no sé cuando seráxD. En fin. Perdonen las faltas y lean si desean .**

Fic: **Una noche de deseo roto.**

Autora: **Chia-sama.**

Pareja: **YukiMachi**

Avisos: **Lemon y posible OOC en los personajes, pero no estoy segura si hay.**

**.**

_Una noche de deseo roto._

Las horas de sufrimiento habían quedado rotas en palabras simples y en una perdida irremplazable únicamente por aquellos labios que acogían sus sentimientos con gran poder de atracción. La sombra de sentirse hundido, roto en mil pedazos de recuerdos negros y torturantes había quedado extinguida desde que la conoció. Una madre que acogería para siempre en su corazón pero quien verdaderamente estaba viviendo el futuro con él era una mujer de gestos irremediablemente incalculables y tímido ser.

-Ten- expresó a la vez que le mostraba la llave de su futuro apartamento- Para que puedas controlar si te engaño o no cuando quieras. Eres libre de ir.

-No era necesario- valbuceó ella con timidez- no lo haré.

Era divertido, tenía que confesarlo. Enredarla hasta el punto de que terminara por confesar sus sentimientos y hacerla ruborizar. Nunca hubiera pensado que por una vez, terminaría siendo tan seductor con una mujer y mucho menos, que pudiera ser de aquella forma con total libertad. La abrazó. Como desde el día que se liberó de su maldición gustaba hacer. Había perdido tantos años de tener contacto con el sexo femenino de aquella forma que era un verdadero dulce de miel hacerlo con ella, porque se veía incapaz de abrazar a otra mujer. Si pensara en hacerlo con la persona que consideraba su madre, probablemente su primo pondría morros de muestra de territorio.

Pero era con esta mujer que mantenía entre sus brazos posesivamente con la que sentía un tumulto de pasión aumentada en su pecho y agonizante en su vientre. Le gustaba estar sentado a su lado, hablando de cualquier cosa y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba alarmantemente en una diversión clamante de su ego masculino. Era tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Tan distinta y a la vez tan mujer como las demás.

Igual, ella tendría que pasar ciertos penarios en el instituto por ser quien era, pero estaba seguro de que lograría escapar y que si en todo caso llegabo al punto de hacerla llorar, la abrazaría para consolarla entre sus brazos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a pensar seriamente en que querría apresar aquel pequeño corazón entre sus manos y resguardarlo de cualquier peligro posible. Ella no soportaba las cosas perfectas y el mundo era demasiado imperfecto como para ser imposible de compartir juntos.

No le había contado la verdad. Todavia no. Y comenzó a pensar en si realmente tendría que ocultarle que anteriormente era un joven poseido por la rata del zodiaco chino. ¿Qué pasaría si en el futuro durante una reunión familiar con los Sohma alguien dejara escapar aquel secreto? Estaba seguro de que todos estarían heridos y felices a la vez con lo sucedido, pero también confusos.

-Ocultas algo.

Irremediablemente. Desde que había conocido a aquellos dos hermanos parecían ser capaces de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos interiores. Ella jamás le había visto de la misma forma que los demás y nunca lo catalogó como príncipe y se lo agradecía profundamente.

Sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el largo cabello tras romper el abrazo y volver a arrodillarse junto a la cama. Sin saber cómo, las visitas se habían convertido en algo frecuente al piso de la muchacha. No le gustaba nada que viviera sola, pero tampoco podía llevársela todavía con él. Aún no. En un futuro no muy lejano, sí.

-Te lo contaré- prometió. Y ella afirmó inocentemente. Confiada.

Era algo extraño. Ella nunca empujaba a que le contara nada, aunque la angustia parecía estar presente, quitando las veces que había estado tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de que ella realmente quería decirle algo o mostrar sus sentimientos en claros. Todavía guardaba un trozo de la caja de abono que ella le hubo regalado y por una pequeña estantería, desordenada, podía darse cuenta de que ella conservaba los dos muñecos que le entregara como disculpas y como muestra de interés.

-Y si lloras- aclaró ella mirándole con una calma arrebatadora- estoy aquí.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera, él lo sabía. Se inclinó contra ella y la besó. Un beso casto y simple que siempre terminaba por hacerla arder en la mayor de las vergüenzas, y era entonces cuando se había dado cuenta que podía besarla con más pasión, dejarse llevar. Ella se aferraría como siempre a su ropa en un intento de abrazarle, de empujarle contra ella. Un deseo que él bien conocía desde hacia poco: La ropa comenzaba a estorbar de gran manera.

Ansiaba poder tocar su alma con gran fuerza que hasta dolía no poder tenerla.

Acercó su mano diestra hasta sus labios, presionándolos ligeramente en una suave caricia. El aliento femenino golpeó contra su pulgar, incitándolo. Demostrándole claramente que no había sido el único al que le temblaba el corazón. Los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo tembloroso.

-Senpai....

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su temor la hacia olvidar que su relación no era tan lejana y le hacía sonreir aquella forma de comportarse, así como le recordaba la realidad. Y era entonces cuando se alejaba de ella lo suficiente y decidía que ya era hora de regresar a casa con los demás. O terminaría por caer en lo que había perdido durante demasiado tiempo. Recogió su mochila y la miró por última vez. Sin embargo, ella no estaba sentada en su puesto como siempre, si no que había comenzado a enlazar sus delgados brazos en su cintura, apresándolo de esa forma sin escape alguno. Sus ojos mirándole suplicante y su boca temblorosa. No. Toda ella temblaba.

-No es necasario que te esfuerces- recomendó besándole la frente con ternura- Esperaré cuanto haga falta.

Ella sonrió alagada pero negó con la cabeza. Colocándose de puntillas, le besó. Enredó sus finos dedos con los suyos y con delicadeza, le obligó a dejar la maleta donde debería de estar. Quitó sus zapatos despacio, asegurándose que no era rechazada su aceptación a la propuesta visible. Pero ella no hizo ningún extraño. En un silencio mutuo, ambos se sentaron en la cama. Con las manos todavía enlazadas se acariciaron con ternura, sonriéndose para calmar sus nervios dentro de la paz y romanticismo envolviente.

Un tierno beso llegó hasta sus labios, timido y expectante a su necesidad. Liberó una de sus manos en busca de los cabellos castaños, enredando nuevamente estos en una tierna caricia y a la vez demandante que la empujó contra él. Su boca poseyó la contraria y sus dedos se enlazaron con fuerza ante la imperiosa necesidad.

Los dedos que acariciaban la cuna con delicadez terminaron por romper el contacto y guiarse con cuidado hasta uno de los delicados hombros. La camisa quedó rápidamente al contacto. Ella parpadeó, alejándose para ruborizarse dentro de su elección. Tragó costosamente antes de guiarla hasta el cuello femenino y acariciarlo con súbita melancolía y delicadez. Empujó la tela con suavidad, notando los huesos cubiertos por las fina y suave piel que no tardó en contagiarle del olor femenino. Hundió su boca en la contraria, irremediablemente atraido a la vez que la empujó con suavidad contra el colchón.

Sin romper contacto alguno con aquella boca tan contagiosa de placer, logró deshacer el agarre de los botones de la camisa y abrirla. Guió sus ojos hasta el lugar. Era un hombre que deseaba ver el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, ¿Qué había de malo que quisiera encontrarse con aquellos encantos femeninos? Ningún mal. Y estaban tan sensualmente sujetos por aquel perlado sujetador que no pudo resistir no llevar sus dedos hasta el lugar.

Una suave caricia por encima de la tela suave. Un leve hundimiento de su índice en la carne blanca que no tardó en tensarse y mostrar su agrado en un punzamiento altamente atractivo para sus labios. Sin saber por qué, humedeció sus labios ante la simple idea de aferrar aquella extraña reacción entre sus dientes, lengua y labios. Su boca al completo parecía ansiar sentir el roce y deleitarse con el sabor. Pero lo único que consiguió fue continuar con el roce de su índice y hasta que no la sintió temblar y morderse el labio para reflenar y un suave suspiro, no se percató de que realmente su mano había aferrado el lugar y la palma ondulaba caricias al seno izquierdo.

Sin dudarlo, llevó su boca hasta el cuello femenino, susurrando palabras que ni él mismo era consciente. Con delicadez logró quitar la parte que cubría el seno y la cálida piel no tardó en fundirse contra sus dedos. Gimió sorpresivamente al notar aquel tacto extraño que tampoco podía dejar de tocar. No podía negar que conocía ciertas cosas de las mujeres por las clases de sexualidad, pero nada del otro mundo. Hasta ahora no había logrado _tocar_.

Tragó con necesidad y se incorporó lo suficiente como para que su rostro quedará a la altura de los imperiales presentes que la joven resguardaba todavía por una parte. Fijando su mirada reconoció lo que parecía ser el cierre del sujetador, agradenciendo mentalmente que fuera frontal y no trasero. De esa forma, no tendría que hacer maravalismos torpes y podría seguir comportándose como un príncipe que no deseaba hacer daño a la princesa. Y era así realmente. Con calma, llevó su boca hasta el lugar y tuvo que reconocer que no era nada sencillo abrirlo y tuvo que terminar por ayudarse por sus dedos, mordiéndole el mentón con lujoriosa necesidad de distraerla para no incrementar su vergüenza masculina.

Cuando finalmente logró abrirlo, esperó un instante. Ella había guiado una mano hasta su frente para cubrirse la vergüenza y jadeaba irremediablemente alerta de las sensaciones ejercidas por él mismo. Solo él. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan posesibo? ¿O solo era en ese momento que lo estaba siendo? Probablemente, pero la idea de que otros vieran lo que estaba viendo, comenzó a paracerle frenéticamente celoso.

Inclinó su rostro nuevamente hasta aquellos dos terrones dulces de rosado color teñido de oscuro color nocturno y que no tardarían en mostrar su rosadez más fuerte cuando su boca inició la importante misión de otorgarle un buen rato de placer sensitivo que lo volvería adicto a tal gusto carnal. Uno tras otro. Cada uno de los dos sensibles botones heredo su momento de gloria, sintiéndola retorcese en un gutural y ronco gemido, sus caderas se encontraron peligrosamente ante la curvatura del cuerpo femenino.

-¿Eh....?- Mascullaron ambos a la vez.

Algo extraño. Un bulto promiscuamente hinchado que dolía y se hacía notar entre sus caderas el vientre femenino. Sus ojos se encontraron confusos y a la vez extrañados. Era algo que él conocía desde que nacio, pero nunca lo había notado de aquella forma tan... poderosamente existente. Y aquello era justamente lo que lo calificaba como varón. Tragó y carraspeó con intenciones de alejarse y romper aquel momento, pero la chica no le dejó. Sujetandolo del brazo enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, empujándolo suavemente contra ella y besándole. Suspiró y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino.

Había algo que era irrefutable.

-Es mejor parar- recomendó con voz dolida- ahora...

Le acarició el vientre con sus dedos con delicadeza, mirándola, intentando decirle con sus ojos lo que sucedía. Aquella situación había sido tan imprevisible que no podía imaginarse que había sido un chico tan irresponsable y tenía que romper el momento por no tomar precauciones. ¿Acaso no debería de haber llevado uno en su cartera como el pesado del hermano había insistido o el mismísimo Shigure? No. Él no pensó en eso. Simplemente, se dejó embrujar. Y ella era demasiado jóven como para hacerle algo así. Si bien tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado, no quería que dejara los estudios tan temprano.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla así. Erra horrible quedarse con el deseo sexual interrumpido de aquella forma. Tanteando en sus caderas, logró adentrar su mano bajo la falda, besándola para acallar el gemido sorpresivo que lanzó al sentirle. Acomodándose, irrumpió en el cofre del tesoro escondido de aquella mujer, usurpando para el placer la flor de su más íntima sexualidad. Humeda, deliciosamente humeda. Y sensible. ¡Cielos, que sensible situación lograría encontrar y podría darle sin cesar! Urgó y acarició. Tanteó y entregó. Encontró y explotó. Besó y esperó.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a terminar siendo tan sexual ver a una mujer retorcerse entre sus brazos mientras gozaba del mismo orgasmo que él le había otorgado. Le besó la frente sudada mientras abandonaba el lugar pausadamente y la cubría nuevamente con su ropa, evitándole mayor vergüenza. Sonrió.

-¿Está... bien para ti?- Cuestionó preocupada.

- Está bien- aseguró tumbándola sobre la cama y arropándola- Muy bien.

¿Cómo podría decirle que se sentía más satisfecho que si hubiera metido la pata irremediablemente? Le besó nuevamente en los labios y esperó a que quedara dormida antes de marcharse, además de relajarse él también. No era bueno ir caminando con un terrible dolor prominiente de tu entrepierna y que todas las miradas se fijaran en "_eso_".

Se detuvo ante una farmacia, pensativo y avergonzado por tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra si realmente quería conservar a su novia y no perderla definitivamente por ser un zopenco y no darse cuenta de que únicamente las caricias no iban a ser siempre suficientes. Además, tenía que confesarlo, pero realmente, se moría de ganas por poseer todo de ella. Un hombre posesivo que no tardó en reclutar aquel sentimiento cuando su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

-Machi- susurró suspirando- La próxima vez- aseguró.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Gracias por su lectura.**


End file.
